


AHOT6 Advent Calendar

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, RageHappy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: 25 Days of AHOT6 Fluff!





	1. Day 1 - Who takes the trash out?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, rimmietimmie.tumblr.com

They’d always known that having six people in a house would cause things to get a bit, well, messy.

They hadn’t anticipated quite how messy.

Gavin was probably the messiest. Every day, without fail, the Brit would get up, leaving a trail of clothes strewn on the floor behind him from the bedroom to the bathroom. From there, he would leave empty cans of energy drink around, and don’t even get Jack started on how many hard drives Gavin would leave _literally everywhere_.

Ryan wasn’t much better.

When the five other men would wake in a morning, they could almost map out Ryan’s movements throughout the nights. They knew the man was prone to fits of insomnia, but his messiness had come as a surprise.

His laptop would usually lay somewhere on the sofa, cast aside idly. Several blankets and jackets would be scattered throughout the lounge and kitchen, discarded by Ryan as he pleased. The man in question would usually be passed out on one of the armchairs.

They wouldn’t have the heart to berate him over it – Jeremy would pick up one of the discarded blankets, laying it gently over Ryan’s sleeping form and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

Jack was, by far, the tidiest of them all. He would walk around the house, throwing empty cans of Red Bull into the trash, re-folding blanket after blanket and placing them into the airing cupboard. He would wash the dishes, cursing his untidy boyfriends under his breath as he scrubbed.

And one day, he snapped. When he’d left to do the grocery shopping – because he certainly wasn’t trusting Geoff near an alcohol aisle or Gavin with a shopping trolley – the house had been clean. When he had returned, it was certainly _not clean._

All he’d asked is that they’d taken the trash out – and the bin was still overflowing.

He’d cursed every single one of them, endlessly rambling about how they were grown men and it wasn’t hard to pick up after themselves.

He’d awoken the next morning, still somewhat angry with his boyfriends, to a spotless house. There was a strong smell of bleach in the air, and every surface gleamed.

The seemingly endless pile of Xbox games was stacked neatly on their shelves, rather than on the floor. The blankets were folded neatly in the airing cupboard. There wasn’t a Red Bull can in sight.

When Jack reached the kitchen, he found Gavin, smiling sheepishly at him. In his hand was a full trash bag, tied neatly.

“Oh – hi Jack.” Smiled Gavin. “I’m just, uh-“

“Taking the trash out?” grinned Jack. “Thanks, Gav.”


	2. Day 2 - Who builds the Pillow Forts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who builds the Pillow Forts?

It was no secret that the six men were truly children at heart. They played video games for a living, so it was difficult to be a serious person in such a childish environment.

Michael had always been a brave child, taking any dare, no matter what – which had resulted in so much vomiting he’d lost count.

But it was surprisingly Jeremy who was the most childish. By the end of a long day, he’d want nothing more than to curl up in a ball with Jack _because goddamn that man was warm_ and watch something cheerful on Netflix.

Geoff had bought the younger man a ridiculously high tech bubble machine for his birthday last year, and it was one of Jeremy’s favourite things to piss people off in the office with. He’d storm into Risinger’s office, equipped with the monstrosity, and reek soapy havoc.

When he’d destroyed one of the hard drives, bubble wars were confined to the house.

He’d bought Jon coffee for a week to make up for it, though Jon had never been truly mad in the first place.

Ryan had taken it upon himself to improve his lover’s watery death machine one night, and when Jeremy had woken up in the morning, his bubble machine now had a larger ‘magazine’ and laser sight. He hadn’t even asked questions, simply pressing a kiss to the man’s lips with a delighted _thank you._

But Jeremy had really come into his own here.

Currently standing proudly in the living room, at over seven feet tall, was the largest pillow fort the five men had ever seen. And nestled in the centre? A very pleased Jeremy Dooley.

“What the fuck, Jeremy?” exclaimed Jack in surprise.

“This is what you do on your lunch break?” added Geoff, grinning. “I can’t believe I pay your wages.”

“Can we come in?” asked Gavin.

“Only if you promise not to destroy it.”

And true to his word, every lover had to promise not to destroy his pillow fort – Ryan had to pinkie promise, twice – though they were very glad they had promised.

Jeremy had really gone to town.

He’d dragged every blanket in the house into his fort, padded the floor with pillows – hell, there were even fairy lights draped across the ceiling.

“This is impressive, little J.” laughed Michael. “How did you reach the top?”

“Keep acting like that and you’re gonna get kicked out of the fort.” warned Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, rimmietimmie.tumblr.com


End file.
